Angels
by Renegade334
Summary: Predominantly a Kai fic. Kai and his paramour Cara must keep a secret or die. Rated for explicit language.
1. Meet Cara

Her mother shook her beautiful head, her brown hair shimmering. "You must practice, Cara! You will never be very powerful if you don't try!" "I am trying! Just watch, I can't seem to get it!" She raised her hand and focused on a stone across the other side of the chamber. She visibly tensed, and scrunched her eyes up in an expression of deep concentration. Nothing happened. She relaxed, and turned back to her mother. "It's because you're not doing it right, let me show you," She flicked her hand and the rock imploded. "Goddamn it, why can't I do it?" "Don't worry you'll be able to do it in time. You simply need to practice," "I suppose. Where's Mariah?" "In her chamber," "Thanks!" The girl wandered down the stone corridor; she could feel the drop in temperature as she approached her sister's chamber. She knocked on the white door. "Mariah? Can I come in?" She received no response, so opened the door. "Look out!" came a shriek. Cara span around; a ball ice energy shot through the air towards her. Instinctively, she threw up her hands to protect her face. The ball emitted a loud crack and exploded, a plume of steam reaching to the ceiling of the low chamber. "I didn't know you had got that far!" her sister exclaimed. Cara looked at her. Nobody who didn't already know would be able to tell they were sisters. Mariah had bright pink hair, which was tied back in a ponytail that reached to between her shoulder blades. Her eyes were amber and there was a light dusting of freckles across her perfect cheekbones. She was, at the moment, wearing white trousers and a white sleeveless top, both trimmed with pink. She had a pink belt wrapped around her slim waist. Cara was almost completely the opposite. Only the front parts of her black hair were tied back, and it reached almost to her waist. Three silver rings glinted in the top of her left ear. Her mahogany eyes were ringed with heavy black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She was wearing a tight, long sleeved black top and baggy dark blue jeans, with numerous chains hanging around her waist. Mariah had given the necklace around her neck to her, and she always wore it. Her arms were adorned with many black bracelets, and her fingernails were painted black. She blinked stupidly a few times, staring at the spot where she had deflected her sister's powers. "Me neither!" Her mother walking through the door interrupted her. "You two should be going, you're going to late if you don't hurry," "Yes, Furlwelpola," the girls chorused.  
  
Cara stared at the clock on the wall in front of her. She had never known such a long five minutes. The teacher continued to drone on about the radioactive radium compounds used in luminous substances and Cara wish she hadn't taken Chemistry as an A level. She begged the bell to ring and free her from the lesson. After a while, it answered her pleas, and its shrill call signalled the end of the period. She gathered her books up into her bag and forced her way out of the door. She slowly walked down the corridors lined with lockers, trying to pick out familiar faces. Then she saw a very familiar one. "KAI!" she yelled and hurtled down the corridor.  
  
Kai slouched in his seat at the back of the classroom and sighed. Who ever knew Maths could be so boring? He glanced up at the clock for the twentieth time and groaned. "Hiwatari, if I see you look at that clock one more time you're in big trouble," the teacher snapped. Kai merely glared at him and growled. He decided from that point to keep his eyes firmly on the clock and not take them off until the end of the lesson. He knew the teacher had noticed – he kept on shooting death looks at him. Satisfied with severely pissing his teacher off, Archet left the lesson in a good mood. He wandered down the corridor, and as he turned the corner to the East wing heard a shout. "KAI!" He looked up to see a swirl of black hair then was knocked to the ground as someone leapt on him. He groaned and stared at the person now straddling him as he lay on the floor. Cara grinned down at him. "Can I get up?" he implored. She scrambled off him and helped him to his feet. Easily six feet tall, he towered above her, but she did not care. She hugged him hard and beamed at him. He was muscular and toned, and it was easy to see why girls found him so attractive. His blue hair, light at the front and dark at the back, flopped across his black eyes. There were two blue triangular tattoos on either cheek. He was wearing a black tank top with red trimming and very baggy blue cargo pants. He had his white scarf wrapped around his neck, as always. "Did you miss me?" "Not really, the last time I saw you was yesterday," She frowned, then tucked her arm in his as they walked outside. "I spent all night practising, it got really boring, but I think I'm actually making some progress, but you have to come with me tonight, I don't like practising alone -!" A yell from across the field interrupted her line of speech. "Look, it's Kai and his girlfriend!" A loud blonde boy strode across the grass towards them. He grinned at them, and laughed. He was tall, but not so much as Kai. He had dressed childishly in a T-shirt of a disgustingly bright shade of green and even brighter orange dungarees. "I've told you before Max, we're just friends," "Oh yeah, just friends! I must say, you are very close friends then, aren't you?" "Yeah, we are," This was not the response Max was aiming for, and it took him a moment to regain his composure. "Kai and Cara, sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be..." "Oh grow up Max!" Cara said with supreme disdain. "You're so immature you've created a new meaning for the word," Kai added. Max turned an angry shade of puce and stormed off. He marched over to his group of friends and began talking to them. Cara snorted. "What?" Kai murmured. "I don't know how the hell he expects anyone to take him seriously whilst wearing that!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cara ran through the dense forest, her black hair streaming out behind her. The muscles in her legs were beginning to ache; she had been running for longer than she knew. Stars twinkled in the night sky above her, only visible in patches, for the forest was so thick. She didn't even know why she was running; she decided something must have been chasing her, but she wasn't entirely sure what. The forest seemed to be going on forever, she couldn't see it thinning. She kept running for another five minutes then collapsed on the hard floor in exhaustion. Herlegs were screaming, she wanted to know what was chasing her. 


	2. Cara's dreams

Chapter 2  
  
Cara ran through the dense forest, her black hair streaming out behind her. The muscles in her legs were beginning to ache; she had been running for longer than she knew. Stars twinkled in the night sky above her, only visible in patches, for the forest was so thick. It seemed to be going on forever, she couldn't see it thinning.

She kept running for another five minutes then collapsed on the hard floor in exhaustion. Her legs were screaming. The floor was cold and bits of tree roots stuck into her. She raised herself up onto her knees and groaned. Her body was desperate for a rest, yet she knew she could not stop now. She was very close to where she needed to be, she had been here before in her dreams.

She stood up, swaying, and forced her legs to propel her forwards. She could hear someone chanting something, perhaps in her head, she wasn't sure. The chanting was getting louder, and her head was throbbing.

"Silivren penna miriel, galadhremmin ennorath. Silivren penna miriel, galadhremmin ennorath. Silivren penna miriel, galadhremmin ennorath. Silivren penna miriel, galadhremmin ennorath..." It was in a language that she did not recognise, and it puzzled her.

She turned to her left, and saw something moving between the trees. She skidded to a halt and peered into the shrubbery. She thought she could see something there, something shiny, glinting in the moonlight. She slowly walked towards it, her feet making no noise on the rough ground. It flicked out of sight for a moment, then reappeared, six feet to the right of where it had been a second ago.

She kept on walked towards the foliage behind which the creature was positioned. It was making odd noises, almost similar to the whinnying of a horse; she had heard them before. She reached out a hand and pulled back the leaves to discover what this creature was that was haunting her dreams...  
  
Cara flicked open her ruby eyes and sighed. She had had that dream again, the one that had been plaguing her mind for almost three months. She had never been able to find out what was behind the bushes; she always woke up before she could.

She rolled out of her king-sized bed and crossed her room. She wandered through the corridors of her mansion and stopped when she reached the kitchens. She flicked the lights on and blinked in the blinding light. She strode down to the door at the back of the long room. It was open at the moment, and she could see into the next kitchen. She pulled the door closed and lifted a bunch of keys from on the side. She pushed one into the slot and twisted it. It flashed white briefly then back to normal.

She opened the door and stepped through it. She breathed in the cold air and looked up. Snow was falling from the cloudy sky. The dark, metallic kitchen was longer there; instead a magnificent stone balcony that looked over the frozen landscape of Northern Russia had replaced it.

She leaned against the stone artwork and breathed out heavily.Her breath came out in a plume of steam and she smiled. She always came here to relax, because it was so beautiful. Her black silk nightdress did not keep her very warm; she would have to go soon. She stood for a while, then walked back into the kitchen.

Cara closed the door again and opened it to reveal a small kitchen/dining room. She stepped out onto the soft carpet and closed the door behind her. She walked into the next room where a sofa bed had been opened out to accommodate a sleeping lump. She crossed the room and prodded the heap gently and the figure woke up.

"What?" Kai mumbled sleepily.

"It's me! I woke up and can't get back to sleep. I'm freezing!" Kai flung the covers back and Cara climbed in next to him. She shivered and snuggled up against him.

"I had that dream again," she whispered into his chest.

"Go to sleep, we can talk about it later," Kai murmured back. She closed her eyes, and was glad that Kai was close.

* * *

Cara groaned and blinked a few times. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light and looked next to her. Kai was still fast asleep, his head next to Cara's. She smiled and sat up. It was getting late; she was glad that she didn't have school. Kai shifted slightly next to her. She bent her head and kissed his tattooed cheek then climbed out of the double bed.

* * *

I know, that chapter was rather boring, but I needed to sort a few things out. And yes, for any of you who noticed, the whole door thing WAS from the Matrix, but I thought it was really cool and wanted to use it in one of my fics.


End file.
